


Mile High Club

by Very_Niche_Interests



Series: Arlo Being Low-Key Abusive [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Acrophobia, Anger, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coerced Consent, Coersion, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Danger, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Flying Sex, Gaslighting, Hair-pulling, Hot Air Balloon, Light breeding kink, M/M, Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship, Unprotected Sex, dick sucking, falling, heights, hot air balloon sex, potential impregnation, predicament, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests
Summary: Nicholas isn't a fan of heights, and Arlo intends to use that to his advantage.
Relationships: Arlo/Trans Male Grunt OC
Series: Arlo Being Low-Key Abusive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014573
Kudos: 5





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Super warning for abuse, coerced rape, gaslighting, and a whole slew of other toxic relationship stuff.

I never really liked heights. Not that I really had a phobia of it, but being so high up that things below looked small certainly made me uneasy.

Which, of course, made the main mode of transportation as a Team GO Rocket member a little… challenging. No matter how many missions I did, on my own or with others, I never adjusted to the sensation of flying up so high without even a pokemon to catch me if I fell.

Today, though, I swallowed my unease and put on a brave face. I was to accompany Arlo on his expedition to get rid of a pesky trainer that had been a thorn in Rocket’s side for a few months. Arlo was the closest leader, but even then we were still quite a ways away. It would take hours to get there.

Hours, alone with Arlo, high up in the sky… I could easily lose my cool in front of him and set him off. He was already grumpy for Arcus knows why. Maybe I didn’t cook his breakfast right again, or maybe the under shirt he wanted to wear had still been in the wash. I let myself ponder what I might’ve done to make him upset; it kept my mind from thinking about the gap of air between myself and the unforgiving ground.

“Hey, snap out of it, little Nic.” Arlo barked. My face must have given me away. He walked over to me in a single stride and wrapped his arms around me. “Is the height bothering you? It’s barely been thirty minutes.”

A blush of pure embarrassment spread across my face. “Oh, um…. Yes, sorry. I didn’t want to bother you with it though. I’ll be fine as long as I can keep my mind off of it.” I dared to let myself lean into his embrace a little. “I must’ve just lost myself in whatever it was I was thinking about.”

Arlo snorted. “ _Whatever it was?_ Are you really that brainless?” The playful intonation hid the sincerity behind those words. He placed a gentle kiss upon my forehead. “Well, if you can’t remember it must not have been important. Just idle thoughts to keep you distracted.” He raised one hand to my head and threaded his fingers through my hair. The other hand stroked my back with surprising tenderness.

My body went slack against his. “Thank you, Arlo. I’m really sorry to have bothered you with this…”

He hummed and placed a soft kiss just below my ear and whispered, “Instead of being sorry, why don’t you thank me with your body~?”

I jumped at the insinuation. “O-Out here? In the open?” I stammered. He had _never_ asked for sex outdoors. In public, yes, but always behind closed doors. Never where a passerby might actually spot him philandering with me.

“We’re the only Rocket balloon out here for miles.” Arlo hummed, snaking a hand down to my ass and squeezed. “No one will see us.”

That was true, but still I had my reservations. “I-I dunno, Arlo….”

“C’mon, little Nic, you’re already soaking wet. You know you want to feel the wind against your bare skin as I fuck you.” He stroked a thumb over my clothed clit just roughly enough to make me jolt. “Besides, I think a good fuck will improve both our moods.”

I chewed on my lip for a moment as I considered. Well, if it would make him feel better then there was no reason not to. And he was right; My cunt was starting to drip a little. “… Okay.” I smiled up at him. “What do you want me to do….?”

“Strip.” He commanded. “Completely. I want you to be completely exposed for me.”

“A-All the way…?”

Arlo raised an eyebrow at me as he removed his gloves and began pulling down his pants. “Were my orders unclear?” His tone was menacing and dark, making me shudder.

“No sir, I’m sorry, sir.” I apologized quickly and began to strip rather awkwardly on the small hot air balloon. The basket was just large enough for two adults to fit comfortably, but that was without a whole lot of moving. I had to twist myself very unnaturally to get my boots off, but I managed.

Arlo stroked himself while he watched me struggle. The smug smirk that spread across his face made me shudder. His hungry gaze drank in the sight of my exposed self. “On your knees.” He barked the moment the last of my uniform was stripped.

The small basket just barely allowed for me to obey. It wasn’t comfortable, but my discarded uniform provided a small amount of cushion for my knees. Without needing to be told, I opened my mouth and lolled my tongue out. I so desperately wanted to suck his cock. But I knew better than to act without permission.

“Such a good boy.” Arlo praised, carding his fingers through my curls. The gentleness didn’t last long. He curled his fingers into a tight fist and yanked my head forward. A grunt escaped his lips as he forced himself into my mouth, angling my head to shove his cock in all the way down to its base.

I moaned around him and suppressed a gag. My throat was used to this kind of treatment, but the first thrust still stung a bit each time. I let myself go limp so Arlo could fuck my face on his terms.

And fuck my face he did. He kept the one hand firmly gripped in my hair while the other one cupped the back of my neck. “Unf, Nic, yes!” He moaned, his hips already set at a mercilessly fast pace. “Oh fuck—!”

Hot streams of cum gushed down my throat much sooner than I expected; I struggled to swallow it all down. Try as I might to contain it, little beads of cum spurt from the corners of my mouth.

Arlo did not appreciate that. He popped his cock out of my mouth—even after cumming like that, he was still half erect. With a violent and swift yank of my hair, he pulled me up to my feet. His gaze bore into my eyes with a cold rage. “When have I _ever_ said you were allowed to waste any of my cum?”

Shaking from a mixture of fear and cold, I wiped the spilled cum back into my mouth hastily. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry sir!! I just w-wasn’t expecting you cum so hard so s-soon!” I cried. His hand was still pulling at my hair hard; my scalp screamed in pain.

“Oh, so it’s _my_ fault?” He spat, “I thought you were better than this.” He released his grip on my hair.

The relief from pain was short lived; he struck me hard across the face with the back of his hand. I stumbled to the side from the sudden force. “Ah!” I yelped and hastily steadied myself on the nearest rope. The basket swayed beneath us, almost threatening to spill us out. My heart skipped a beat and I inadvertently found myself staring down at the ground.

Beneath us sprawled a vast landscape of houses and fields. Some suburban area, probably, though we were high enough up to that I couldn’t say for certain where exactly.

I shut my eyes tight and trembled, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself.

“I-I’m sorry.” I finally stammered once I could form words again. “I’m not saying it’s your fault I-I just…. Wasn’t prepared! It was my fault, Arlo, I’m sorry!!!”

With a small sigh, Arlo pried me away from the edge of the basket and into a gentle hug. “Oh my poor little Nic….” He cooed tenderly, almost as if he hadn’t just lashed out at me.

His hand came up towards my head and I winced, anticipating pain. But his touch was gentle this time. He stroked my hair softly. I melted into the tenderness of the action.

“I do suppose you had no way of knowing just how aroused I was, watching your pretty little mouth suck me off… All bare in the open air just for me.” He said. “However, you need to be prepared for anything. A whore like you is just destined to make me cum like that.”

Nodding, I licked my lips. “Yes sir.” My voice was quiet when I answered.

Arlo moved his hands down to my hips and held me there. “I’m still not satisfied you know.” That was evident from his now raging erection thrumming against my stomach.

“I-I don’t know that I’m still in the mood… I almost fell and—”

“You’re still in the mood.” Arlo said bluntly, running a finger between my folds. “Look at how wet you are! Don’t deny yourself, dearest.”

I licked my lips tentatively. “Arlo please, I’d rather not right now…” The moment those words left my lips, I knew I’d made a mistake.

All the kindness and patience in Arlo’s face disappeared instantly, instead being replaced with a cold, detached look of disgust. His lip curled and nostrils flared as he tilted his head to glare down at me.

I tried to recoil from him, but his grip on me tightened. “Arlo—” I had barely gotten his name out before he interrupted.

“You can deny yourself all you want but don’t you _dare_ deny me!” His shout preceded the violent actions I knew were coming.

He spun me around and bent me over the side of the basket, only keeping me from tumbling overboard by holding tight onto my hips. His fingers dug into my flesh mercilessly. Bruises were already forming.

“W-Wait!” I tried in vain to plea with him one last time.

Ignoring me, Arlo kicked my feet to spread my legs, then slammed himself inside me. He grunted as he began to thrust. “Fuck, little Nic, you’re so wet!” He hissed, leaning back as he fucked me raw.

The force shook the basket violently, making it sway and swing dangerously as we flew high above the ground below.

I shut my crying eyes, terrified of watching myself teeter just above certain death. I scrambled to clutch at some part of the basket to keep myself steady as I was pounded into. The smooth material offered no purchase and I had to rely on Arlo’s firm grasp to keep me from plummeting.

Arlo’s pace gradually slowed down to a steady rhythm. The swaying eventually subsided. “Oh, little Nic you’re trembling.” He cooed, though I could barely hear him over the wind and heart beat thrumming in my ears. “Open your eyes and look down below.”

“I’m scared!” My voice was but a pathetic whimper.

“You know I’d never let harm come to you. You’re far too valuable to me.” He rubbed gentle circles into my hip with a thumb. “Open your eyes—that’s my good boy~!”

Gulping down my urge to protest, I did as he commanded. My head immediately spun as I looked down at the ground. I tried to keep my gaze fixed on anything else, but the open sky offered very little else to distract me.

“Oh you’ve gotten so much wetter! Getting excited from the potential danger, are you?” He laughed at me. “You really are an insatiable slut. Focus on the pleasure and I’ll make your twisted little desire a reality.” Arlo’s pace picked back up, and he hoisted my legs to wrap around his waist.

Precariously balanced with my top half swaying freely over the side, I moaned. I couldn’t deny that there was some truth in Arlo’s words. My heart was racing, all my senses heightened from the fear. Every one of Arlo’s thrusts hit me in all the right spots. I moaned wantonly. “Arlo!”

Hearing me moan his name spurred him to thrust harder, faster. “Fuck yes that’s my little slut, scream for me!”

“Arlo! Ahhhh-rlo!” I squirmed in his grasp, my stomach curled into knots. “Harder! Please more~ Oh fuck I’m already so close…”

“So am I… fuck, the things you do to me!” He grunted. His rhythm was starting to become more erratic. “I’m gonna fucking breed you like the whore you are!”

We both shouted as we came. I felt his hot cum erupt into me, filling me up to the brim. The sensation was oddly soothing. For just a moment, the fear of heights dissipated and was replaced only with a fucked-out bliss.

But the sensation lasted only for that moment.

The moment Arlo was finished with me, he released his grip on my thighs. He had been the only thing keeping me from topping out of the hot air balloon as we fucked.

I slipped.

I fell.

I screamed.

“ARLO!” I called out to him and shut my eyes tight. Is this really how my end would come? After being fucked by my boyfriend, splattered onto the ground naked in whatever town we had been flying over?

My eyes squeezed shut, crying. The wind did not allow the tears to linger. Dizzy, falling, betrayed, and scared, I slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard was the sound of a pokeball and a roar.

Then everything stopped.

* * *

“Shh… Shhh, I’m here my love, I’m here.”

I awoke to the sound of Arlo’s voice. It was sweet, soothing.

“There we go, open your eyes little Nic.”

My eyes blinked open obediently. It took a moment for my brain to process what had happened and take in my surroundings.

Arlo, now fully clothed, was crouched over my sitting body, cramped in the small space of the hot air balloon basket. I was clothed and alive. Safe. For a moment, I wondered if maybe I had passed out and dreamed the whole ordeal.

“You looked so cute fainted like that. Were you scared?” Arlo had a strange glint in his eye. I couldn’t quite place what it was, but the accompanying smirk made my heart flutter.

I nodded. “D-Did that really…. Um. I mean…. What happened…?”

“You slipped over the side. So clumsy.” Arlo explained. “Must have been so dazed from your orgasm.” He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

That wasn’t quite what I remembered. Hadn’t he let go of me…? My brows furrowed. “I thought you had let me slip over…”

He shook his head. “I told you didn’t I? I would never allow anything to harm you.” He stood and pulled me to my feet with him. “You’re far too valuable. And I’d never let anything happen to someone carrying my seed~.”

It must be true. The fear of the fall had scrambled my brain. That must be it. I placed a hand on my lower stomach; the fact that he had cum inside me was finally dawning on me. Despite myself, I smiled.

Arlo tilted my head up to look into my eyes. “You’ve always been such a scatterbrained klutz.” He teased, pulling me into a tender kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him and clung on tight as I kissed back. Feeling safe, I let myself melt into him. This comfort needed to be relished. Savored.

“We’re almost there, little Nic.” Arlo hummed when he finally broke the kiss. “Be a good boy and try not to embarrass me while I defend GO Rocket.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are experiencing a relationship anything like what is depicted here, you are not alone. You deserve better and it is not your fault.  
> Please reach out to one of these organizations, or your country's equivalent, and get out of the relationship as safely as possible.  
> You matter.  
> https://nazliprojectresources.carrd.co/  
> https://sexualassaultresources.carrd.co/  
> https://saam.carrd.co/


End file.
